


Jealous Much?

by CommanderGay



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia gets jealous when Nick flirts with Elyza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Much?

**Author's Note:**

> lol lovely title because I couldn't think of one!

Alicia walks into the house after a day out with Ofelia to find Elyza sitting around the dining table with Nick and Colman. Madison and Travis stand in the kitchen as Madison divvies up the dinner for everyone. Alicia stops at the door and watches everything before her in horror.

“Lysha, you’re back.” Her mom says with a welcoming smile that Alicia doesn’t notice because she’s too busy looking at Elyza. Sitting in dining room. Without her. Around her mother.

“Hey, honeybun.” Elyza says with her crooked smile. “Good day out with Ofelia?”

Alicia walks further into the house, taking cautious steps toward everyone.

“Am I dreaming…?” She asks out loud.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Madison asks.

“Elyza is here.” Alicia states. “And so are you. And you’re not choking her?”

“Momma Clark was happy to see me not with you. Welcomed me in just like I was a cute little stray puppy, she did.” Elyza says, chewing on a straw.

Alicia gives her mom an incredulous look, receiving a guiltless look back before she turns back to the counter. Alicia joins her brother, Elyza, and Colman at the table.

“Nick was just telling me about how he used to play football.” Elyza explains with a smile to the brunette girl. Alicia rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, for like a week before he quit.”

“Alicia.” Nick says, giving his sister a ‘will you shut up, I’m trying to impress her’ look. Alicia shakes her head and pulls out her phone absentmindedly. He turns back to the blonde. “I messed my shoulder up working out and had to get off of the team.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Elyza says smoothly, laying her chin against the palm of her hand and staring right at Nick as though she’s listening intently to his bullshit. Alicia rolls her eyes again and puts her focus on the phone in her hands.

Nick continues his attempts at flirting and impressing and Elyza soaks it in like a sponge, smiling and laughing in all the right places. At one point, she throws her head back into a loud laugh and places her hand on his shoulder. Alicia’s temper rises by the minute and she can barely pretend to play the game she’s got pulled up on her phone.

“So do you like younger guys?” Nick asks.

“Age is only a number.” Elyza says, glancing at Alicia, who very clearly lets out an exasperated sigh. It’s the last straw for her.

“You don’t even like _guys_ , Elyza!” Alicia finally looks up from her phone with an annoyed look on her face for the girl across the table. Elyza fights the big smile threatening to give her away and instead shows off a sly smirk.

“It’s the apocalypse, cupcake. Anything could happen.” Elyza says with a carefree shrug.

Alicia glares at Elyza for a few beats - challenging her, almost - before she gets up from her seat, the screech of the chair legs grabbing everyone’s attention, and storms out of the kitchen and toward the room she’s staying in. She’s paces the room, fists clenched and smoke practically emitting from her head. Elyza comes in and closes the door behind her minutes later, toying with one of her gloves and looking at Alicia in amusement.

“What’s gotten into you, babycakes?” Alicia shoots daggers at Elyza, but the older girl is unfazed.

“Don’t you _babycakes_ me. What the hell was that?”

Elyza tilts her head to the side and quirks an eyebrow up innocently. “What was what?”

Alicia is too dumbfounded that Elyza is actually playing dumb to speak and she finds herself opening and closing her mouth several times before she can finally gather her thoughts again. Her _angry_ thoughts again.

“Why the hell were you flirting my brother, Elyza? You’re a lesbian, you’ve made that very clear plenty of times before.”

Elyza casually walks around the room now, running her finger against the wall as she goes and looking vivaciously at Alicia. “Are you jealous or something?”

This throws Alicia into a stupor and she forgets her words again. Elyza is playing her, she knows this. She’s playing her like a fucking piano and Alicia is tuned and obedient under her skill. This is the reaction she wants. Elyza wants her to get mad and yell and be so obviously jealous so that she can tease her for something new.

The girl is right in front of her now, that same stupid smirk she always has when she’s winning on her face and her blue eyes bright with amusement. Alicia isn’t going to let her win this time.

She takes the last step toward Elyza, too fast for the blonde to operate by and in the blink of an eye, Alicia’s lips smash into hers. She presses hard, lips parted to tuck Elyza’s bottom lip between them. The Australian is caught completely off guard and stumbles back slightly, eyes wide open and unable to fully understand what is happening. When it does process, however, she closes her eyes and responds just as fiercely as the taller girl is.

When they part, it’s to catch their breath. Elyza is practically heaving for air, her heart racing at what is going on. Alicia is determined, however. Her eyes are lidded and her stare is clear and unwavering. She pulls Elyza back in for a more passionate kiss; equally as hungry as the first, but less messy and hard. She nips at Elyza’s lip and the girl lets out a small moan.

Alicia smirks into the kiss as her hands run all over the girl’s body, pulling off her leather jacket and slipping underneath her shirt to touch her warm skin. Elyza lets her slip the garment off of her and she tosses it to the floor. Alicia pulls away to look at the new reveal of Elyza’s breasts, spilling out of their cups graciously. She looks back at Elyza, who is breathing heavily and looking at her like she’s the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden: tempting to touch, but she yet to be given permission to do so yet.

Alicia leans in to kiss her much slower this time. It’s short and sweet and she pulls away to look into the blue eyes in front of her.

“Are you sure?” Elyza’s voice is shaky; she’s nothing like her usual cocky composure.

Alicia nods surely and places Elyza’s hands on her waist before kissing her again. With the permission given, Elyza grabs the hem of Alicia’s shirt and pulls it up and off of her.

“Momma Clark is gonna love this.” Elyza says with a small laugh as she kisses the girl again. Elyza thinks she’s won as usual.

Alicia smiles into their kiss as she’s lead to the edge of the bed because this is _her_ win.


End file.
